new_ideasfandomcom-20200216-history
Gates Toons
is the collective name to the theatrical cartoon series produced by Lionsgate Toon Studios. History Development Influenced with other animation studios, Lionsgate decided to make their own animation studios and a new franchise which is a collective name of theatrical cartoon series. More to be added... Shorts See Gates Toons/Shorts Characters See Gates Toons/List of characters Series * Luke Lion * Sorceria the Magician * Bonk and Cheese * Robo-Cheetah * Carl the Combat Cat * Two Kids and a Panda * Roger Hedgehog * Cuckoo Cat and Genius Cat * Mr. Giraffe * The Purple Jackal * Smarty Muskrat and Timmy * Greedy Horse * The Funny Red Pandas * The Five Superhero Bears * Two Brave Squirrels * Agent Cougar and Magic Hamster * Slick, Robo and Lisa * Karate Deer * The Butterfly and the Hawk * Spike and Rubb: Earth Invaders * Dingo and the Squirrels * Tiny Duck and Gerald Dog * The Neighborhood Friends * The Friendly Shark * The Fox and the Speedy Chicken * Dog vs. Rat * Russell the Good Ghost * The Little Foxes * Salad Professionals * Buzzcula the Vampire Mosquito Spin-offs and medias TV Series *''The Show'' *''Luke Lion: P.I.'' *''Bonk and Cheese Unleashed'' *''The New Show'' *''Charlie Brown and Snoopy Show-inspired series'' *''series'' *''series'' *''Races-inspired series'' *''Toon Adventures-inspired series'' *''Looney Tunes Show-inspired series'' *''[The Life of Matias Pudu-inspired series]'' *''n' Dale: Rescue Rangers/TaleSpin/The Adventures of Rocky and Bullwinkle/Yogi's Treasure Hunt-inspired series'' *''Street Girls-inspired series'' *''and Jerry Kids/Muppet Babies/The Flintstones Kids/Yo Yogi!/Jungle Cubs/Baby Looney Tunes-inspired series'' Album Games Films Theatrical Direct-to-video/DVD/Blu-ray Specials Publications Comics Home entertainment titles Theme park attractions Trivia *''Gates Toons'' is inspired by Warner Bros.' Looney Tunes/''Merrie Melodies'', Disney's The Disney Afternoon, MGM Cartoons, Hanna-Barbera's The Huckleberry Hound Show, Cartoon Network's Cartoon Cartoons, 20th Century Fox's Foxtoons, Power Bulldog Pictures' Powertoons, Pudú Producciones' Matias Pudu and Friends/Pudu Toons, Nickelodeon's Nicktoons, Terrytoons, Sony's Reilly Toons, GMAT's Awesome Beats and Paramount Pictures' Harveytoons/''Noveltoons'' because of the collective cartoons. Reception Critical response All the Gates Toons series received positive reviews from critics, they praised for its animation, humor, music, casting, story and being a brand-new favorite to Lionsgate fans. Accolades (Reserved for Bricky Blocks) Promotions Food promotions See Gates Toons/Food promotions Home media releases See Gates Toons/Home media releases TV channels United States * Ion Television (2017-present) * Nickelodeon (2018-present) * Nicktoons (2018-present) * Kawaii Box (2018-present) * Univision (2019-present) * NickSplat (2021-present) * Lionsgate Kids (2021-present) Canada * CBC (2017-present) * YTV (2018-present) Mexico * Canal 5 (2018-present) * Nickelodeon (2020-present) South America * Mega (2018-present) * Telefe (2018-present) * RCN Televisión (2018-present) * Red TV (2018-present) * Monte Carlo TV (2018-present) * Televen (2018-present) * Nickelodeon (2020-present) United Kingdom * CITV (2017-present) * Pop (2017-present) * Nickelodeon (2020-present) * Nicktoons (2020-present) Europe Asia and Australia Licensing deals Comics * IDW Publishing * Dark Horse Comics Theme parks * Universal Studios Hollywood Toys * Ideal Toys * Mattel * Hasbro * LEGO * Kender Video Games *Ubisoft *Gameloft *Electronic Arts Restaurants * McDonald's * Burger King * Wendy's * Hardee's Merchandise